Sugared Cupcake
by NancyErin
Summary: AU - Beckett needs to tell Castle something


Title: Sugared Cupcake

Rating: M

Author: NancyErin aka cookiemonster76

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

Summary: Beckett needs to tell Castle something

Things you need to know: English is not my mother tongue. This is my first try at writing a CASTLE fic! Hope you will enjoy. I know it's short, but maybe my muse will kick in and I will write more. Who knows...

If you have time to read this, which I am very thankful for, I'd even be more grateful if you were to leave a review too so that I know whether to continue writing or not.

Kate Beckett was nervously pacing up and down the precinct hallway. How was she going to break in the news to Castle? What was his reaction going to be? What was going to happen next when he finds out? She didn't have a clue. The more she thought it over, the more it scared her. It was something huge... something that was going to change her life for ever. She flipped her cellphone open but he didn't call her, nor had he left a message for the past five minutes. He was running late. What took him so long? Right when she pressed the call button, the "ding" sound of the elevator announced an arrival. Her head popped up as the doors slung open.

Richard Castle's broad smile instantly washed away Kate Beckett's anger, but not so much her nervousness.

"One Latte Frapuccino" Castle greeted her with that eternal smile and a twinkle in his eye that could easily make her go weak in the knees.

Beckett fetched the take-away cup from his hands with a thankful smile, and then grabbed his other free hand and pulled him into the interrogation room. His quizzical expression almost made her laugh out loud. He could be so cute sometimes.

"What did I do wrong again?" The words escaped his lips faster than his mind could think and he looked like an damsel in distress.

Beckett's stare instantly softened when she noted him rebuke against the interrogation table standing in the middle of the room. Castle almost fell over and Beckett couldn't help a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a raised eye brow. "Miss me?" he spoke with a semi lustful and deep voice.

Kate Beckett rolled her eyes at his overgrowing ego. Was he never going to tire of it? Probably not...

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett,..." Castle shook his head in utter disbelieve and in a playful tone.

Beckett decided to throw another log into the flaming fire, "It's been a week, Castle, since we last..." she stopped her sentence since this was not the point of their conversation and didn't fail to notice the gulp in his throat. Two could play this game... It was so easy to fool him. She knew it and she knew how to use her tactics.

But for now she had other things on her mind. Her demeanor instantly changed. Suddenly her face went pale like a plain white sheet. Castle was on alert and regretted teasing her before hand.

"Kate?" Her name was hushed close up against her face where she could feel his soft breath brush against her cheek as he spun them around so that she was the one leaning up against the table. "What's going on?"

Beckett heard the worry in his tone and it upset her to make him feel this way. She wasn't even able to look him straight in the eyes, afraid of the outcome and impact her words would have on the unknown.

"I... I..." she stuttered unsure on how to say what was on her mind. How was she supposed to tell him anyway? Is there a precise way to say it anyway? She fairly doubted that, so she gave it another try, "I don't know how to say it... I just... I am confused so..."

When her eyes briefly met his, if only for the split of a second, he flashed her a supportive smile. A smile that was hopefully getting to her. A smile that was going to let her know that she could tell him anything. Whatever it was... she could trust him. He secretly hoped she knew that. After all they had known each other for over three years now.

She eventually found the courage to tell him.

"I'm pregnant Castle" her voice was barely audible and her eyes still downcast.

He gulped a couple of times registering this brand new information, before a rush of happiness began to fill his very being a minute later. Kate Beckett was going to have a baby, and she wasn't just having A baby, but HIS baby... well... their baby to be precise.

"Kate" her name slipped softly over his lips. When she still didn't look at him, he tilted her head with two fingers so that his blue eyes could meet her emerald green ones. He noted to confusion written all over her face. He simply smiled down at her as seconds and minutes ticked by in complete silence until he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Wow... I'm so happy, Kate"

Castle longed to lift her up into his arms and to spin her around. The pure joyful adrenaline rushing through his body was a lot to handle right now.

"Really?" Her tone was doubtful but he still depicted a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Yes... very..." Beckett feared his grin to never wash out of his face again. He winked and carefully leaned into her. His lips brushed against hers like a feather as she could feel both of his hands rest on either side of her hips. His lips were very tender, just like she remembered them the first time they had kissed, but that was already a long time ago. Nowadays his touch was even softer than ever.

"Castle, I..." Beckett moaned against his warmth while he couldn't resist to smile at her using his family name.

"You ever going to call me by my first name?" Castle threw in between nibbles, his hands squeezing the soft skin on her hipbones.

"You know I do when we..." A sly smile appeared on his face, which earned him a playful shove, "Don't make fun of me."

"Ah! I'd never do that. You're the one carrying a gun. I'm not playing with the fire."

"Right!" Kate Beckett couldn't help from shaking her head. He was caught like a small boy with his hand stuck in the cookie jar, but Beckett knew he was playing with her. If she would counter his words, they could easily go on teasing one another for hours. Serious matter came back at hand.

Even though Kate Beckett was yet a mystery to Richard Castle he still could read her like an open book every once in a while, as her mind was preoccupied by the news she had just broken in.

"You're going to be a wonderful mommy, Kate." Castle assured her and glided his hand to her taunt stomach. Soon he would witness it growing bigger with their child inside her. Millions of butterflies were awoken in Beckett's body by that gentle, affectionate yet innocent touch. "I never thought I was going to be father a second time."

This time it was Beckett's turn to note the seriousness in his tone. She looked up at him, silently begging him with her eyes to keep going with his tale.

"But the moment I laid eyes on you, the day we met, I just... this is what I wanted... all these years Kate. You just made me a very happy man and I can't wait to meet her."

Beckett smiled, "Her?"

His sly smile was back on his face, "Yeah... I want a Mini-Beckett" said Castle without flinching once. How come they constantly managed to switch from playful to serious? Neither had a clue. "I want a mini-you, part you, part me or both, it doesn't matter... as long as it's from you Kate. I love you... I love you so much... I... don't have any words."

"Wow, here's a first timer." Beckett chimed in with a chuckle, right before his words finally sunk in. "What did you just say?"

His eyes remained trained on her, "I love you Kate. I'm in love with you."

Her breath hitched at his love declaration. They had had sex on and off for the past couple of months and the truth was that Beckett had sensed that their sex filled escapades felt more than just sex. She merely tried to avoid the subject afraid to cross a line they weren't quite ready to cross yet. But now they were having a baby... that was way more than crossing the line. They were going to be linked for the rest of their lives.

She wanted to return his words so bad but for some kind of reason the words wouldn't leave her mouth, and as if on cue she heard him whisper,

"It's okay Kate... I know you're not ready. I don't mind. I simply wanted you to know how I feel, and I wanted you to know that I want this baby just as much as you do. How long?" Castle added trying to get an idea on how and when their little miracle had been created.

"Seven weeks." Beckett stated, continuing, "I was running late, but didn't read much into it. However the past couple mornings I have done nothing but run to the bathroom, so I did a couple of tests and they were both positive."

Beckett observed him from the corner of her eyes as he fitted the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Hamptons" His devious grin grew on his lips as he reminisced their weekend spent together.

"Stop grinning like a fool... we were... I was..."

"Oh yeah, you were... what's the correct word for it? Horny...?" Castle mocked sweetly before he captured her lips in a searing kiss that lasted for half an eternity because he couldn't get enough of her. Right now all he longed to do was to take her back home and show her just how much he cared for her, for both of them.

That night was the night where Castle wanted, needed to make sure to take things slowly. They had spent the Saturday morning lazying on the couch, doing a marathon of Temptation Lane, until he took her out shopping in the Hamptons. The entire day he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. She was like a magnet. With every laughter, ever smile and every ever-so-innocent touch, he fell harder for her. If that was even possible. He had caught himself several times out of a daydream that day. In the evening he had invited her out for a very romantic dinner. He had booked the entire restaurant for themselves. The way Beckett's eyes had glistened all night and the way the long evening gown fitted on every inch and curve on her body had driven him wild for more. He though resisted the temptation of taking advantage of the situation so to speak, after all they had decided that this would be a weekend spent together as friends. Things had gotten out of hands after the long walk alongside the beach and once they had been behind closed doors. Beckett had launched herself at him, attacking his lips in complete fervor. It had taken him a lot of self control that evening... but now, he knew, it had all been worth it.

Beckett seemed to read his thoughts as she was lost in hers, "That night was..."

"Extraordinary" he admitted with his famous crooked smile.

"I... you were..." Beckett started but briefly paused, hesitant, "different."

His expression didn't changed, "Good different, I hope."

"Very good..." Castle never thought that a blushing Kate Beckett could be more adorable as she was looking now, but it was. "I mean, we made a baby that night... I... "

Castle watched as Beckett struggled to find the right words to express her feelings. He though pulled her out of her thoughts, "I know... it's big huh? A baby... I'm so excited..." he exclaimed giddily as Kate Beckett thought that it might probably be a very bad idea to have a mini-Castle after all. Nothing good could come out of that. The next second she had to smile softly at her own thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Castle wanted to know.

Beckett shook her head, "No... it's just... a lot to take in. I mean, I have no idea what I am getting myself into here, Castle!"

"But I don't want you to worry Kate. I'm here... all the way long. You won't get rid of me any time soon."

Somehow Kate Beckett knew those words to be true. But what was she getting herself into for real? Was she going to be a good mother? What would happen in regard to her job? So many questions and so little answers. One look though into her baby's father's eyes and she knew that somehow everything was going to fit together. It would just take some time to figure everything out.

"I love you Castle" she admitted with rozy cheeks when she got out of her daydream.

Castle's smile grew an inch wider as he held his arms open. She stepped up against his chest and let herself being engulfed by the warmth and protective arms of Richard Castle. She felt a kiss being dropped on top of her head.

"Thank you" her muffled voice came from his shirt.

"Always Kate. Always..."

The end

A/N: Depending on the reviews, they might spark another idea... maybe even a continuum of this one shot *wink*


End file.
